


Night You Can't Forget

by ylwtrbl



Category: 24K (Band)
Genre: Lots of Crying, M/M, Sad, Saddness, and sad, angsty a bit, its gay, tears of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylwtrbl/pseuds/ylwtrbl
Summary: Hongseob is super hyped to go on a cute date with the love of his life, the moon to his stars, the sunshine to his grass; hui.





	Night You Can't Forget

today was the day Hongseob had been waiting for his whole life. It felt that way, at least.   
  
year after year he still had the same stupid crush on hui; it started when he first saw him and he immediately said it was love at first sight. It was cliche but Hongseob loved cliches; once he was love struck by the Chinese boy he memorized the all lines in Romeo and Juliet, he wrote love poems and songs, and was in love as genuinely as a boy could be.

it's was almost pathetic how much Hongseob was in love. This crush started years ago and has now developed into something he can't even attempt to control. He would dream about going on cute soft dates with hui, they'd range from going to a park and pushing each other on the swing sets to hui giving him soft kisses during an even softer cuddle session; even thinking about it would make his heart skip and his face tint with red. Hongseob wasn't only in love he was also incredibly shy around hui it took him 3 months for him to mumble a simple 'sorry' to Hui after being questioned as to why he was watching him practice.

back then Hongseob wouldn't have been able to believe what was about to happen, even now he couldn't believe it. Hongseob was finally going on a date with Hui. He couldn't believe he even asked hui to go out in the first place, let alone hui to say yes to the offer. As soon as he heard yes he immediately began to prepare for the best date of his life. Now it was time for him to get dressed, with the help of Changsun, who had no idea what was coming to him.

as the date was getting closer and closer, by the minute, Hongseob started to ramble. 'I wanna look good but I don't wanna overdress, but what if he overdresses I don't want him to feel alone, but I don't want to look desperate and over prepared, but what if takes that as a sign that I care, what should I do?' Hongseob paced back forth in and out of his closet trying to figure out what to wear, as a confused Changsun sat there watching him. 'If you're going somewhere with kids playing around dress casually, but not too casually if you're going to a relatively fancy place, like I don't know Applebees, dress a bit more fancy', Changsun answered still trying to figure out what was up with hongseob. 'Where are you even going and why are you so nervous about this?' He finally asked after watching him go back and forth between outfits. 'I'm going on a date!' Hongseob replied so excitedly he thought a vein would burst.   
  
once the words left the brown haired boys lips, Changsun's smile started to slowly fade. Something quickly started to accumulate inside of him, something he physically couldn't handle. 'Y-you a-a date?', Changsun slowly started to ask trying to keep himself calm. 'Damn no need to be so surprised by the fact someone could actually like me, dude.' Hongseob said with the certain sass in his voice Changsun couldn't help but smile at. 'But, yes, I have a date. And not just any date, it's a date with the only boy I've been totally in love with for years', Hongseob added doing a happy little twirl with mention of hui's name.

Changsun sat there and could only mumble an 'oh'. He had always known about Hongseob's crush on Hui, but he always hoped one day it would pass. He never even liked Hui all that much; he was always telling Hongseob what he was doing wrong and glaring at him after everything he said. Changsun tried before to tell him how Hui was a dick many times before, but his poor little Hongseob was too in love to notice.

and here sits Changsun, with this pain in his chest that hurt so bad he couldn't breathe, conflicted. He wanted to be happy for Hongseob cause he had never seen him so happy and excited before, but he couldn't help but want to break down and cry. It was all so unfair. Why did Hongseob have to fall for that stupid Chinese douchebag? Why couldn't he be in love with anyone else? Why'd Changsun have to put up with his dumbass? Why'd he smile everytime hongseob laughed? Why'd his heart have to beat so fast every time hongseob would hug him? Why'd he have to be so in love with him?

Changsun remembers when he first started to fall for him, it was two years ago when hongseob smiled at him and told him he loved him. Of course he knew it was only platonically, but that moment made his heart almost burst out of his chest; it was one of his favorite memories and right now it was the one he wish he could forget. But his mind didn't let him forget, it played the scene over and over again in his head as his breathing started to shake and his eyes begin to water. It had felt as if the earth stopped turning, every thing froze to him except hongseob. He watched him walk back into his closet getting more clothes, begging completely oblivious to the shattered boy sitting on his bed.

Changsun managed to wipe his tears, so they wouldn't fall onto the bed spread, before speaking once again. 'W-where are you taking him for your date?', he asked as his voice started to break and fade away at the word 'date'. He felt like a complete idiot crying but he couldn't help it. 'We're going to the little park up the hill, on the outskirts of town. It's a really special place for me. My mom use to take me there when I first got into the company, it was like a little safe place for just the two of us. Whenever I felt down I would go there, because of all the good memories, so I thought it would be cool to take the first person I loved there', explained Hongseob with a small smile, making Changsun feel even more like shit. He understood how much this meant to hongseob and he didn't want to ruin his day, but he couldn't help but feel so selfish.

'I hope you have fun dude, just be safe and don't stay out to long. You're my best friend, I don't wanna worry about you.' Changsun said with a small smile making Hongseob smile back. Changsun just wanted Hongseob happy, he couldn't care who he was with anymore. He couldn't let himself do that.

after 20 more minutes of Hongseob getting ready, he finally put on his clothes and started to head out. He hoped his solid black t-shirt and jeans went well with the white jacket he had on, and his "I'm Trying Really Hard To Impress You But I Don't Want To Show It Too Much, Unless You're Into That" aesthetic. Hui had agreed to meet him at the park at 9 o'clock, but the eagerness inside of him made him want to show up early. The entire taxi ride there he couldn't help but twiddle his thumbs and think about all the things they could do together. There was an all night ice cream shop next to the park and even a roller rink, he worried about if hui would think it was too late for all that; however hongseob planned this enough to make sure he would be able to show him then best view in all of Korea. You could always see the constellation from their and he could wait to watch the stars with hui. It was cliche but he liked cliches.

it was now 8:45 and hongseob's heart was beating out of his chest. He couldn't tell if it was excitement or anxiety but he didn't care, he had so much to think about before 9 and it had felt like the world had stopped. He decided to sit on the swing set and rock back and forth slightly, as he would always do when he would come here, while the longest 15 minutes of his life managed to pass by.

once the clock reached 8:55, hongseob started to panic. There were thousands of thoughts going through his head a second, and he didn't know how to handle himself. 'Oh god, what if my breath stinks? I should've used the bathroom before I left, how are we gonna hold hands if my hands and so shaky? Dang it they're clammy too, maybe I shouldn't have worn the jacket. I can get ice cream to cool me down, but what if he thinks I'm selfish if I don't get him one? What if he doesn't want any ice cream? Did I put on deodorant? Why am I so nervous?', as Hongseob mumbled all these questions and more to himself he almost didn't even realize the clock strike 9.

Once he saw he tried his best to calm down more and more until hui would come up the hill. He didn't expect him to be exactly on time, the hill was a bit much sometimes, so he waited as patiently as he could while checking the clock every 10 seconds.

soon enough five minutes pasted by, and then 10, and 20 minutes. Hongseob thought that maybe he had gotten lost or he met a fan along the way, he was being patient for hui. So he waited some more. Hongseob began getting sleepy from sitting on the swing set, so he got up and walked around for a bit. He walked over to the tree next to the bench looking out to the city's skyline. He use to climb this tree with Changsun when he first doing hongseob's safe place; it was only a few years ago but it felt like such a recent memory, he could practically see Changsun laughing because his pants got stuck on a tree branch and ripped. Hongseob was embarrassed at the time but now the thought made him smile.

Hongseob genuinely forgot about hui for a second, at the thought of him he started to pull out his phone to call and see if he was alright. He glanced at the time and sighed a little as it read 12:15. He still had hope though and was sure he would keep smiling. Hongseob opened up his phone and pressed the contact labeled 'Hui 


End file.
